eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Se eu te pudesse abraçar
|year = 1998 |semiplace = N/A |semipoints = N/A |position = 12th |points = 36 |previous = Antes do adeus |next = Como tudo começou }} Se eu te pudesse abraçar was the Portuguese entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1998 in Birmingham performed by Alma Lusa. The song is a ballad, with the band singing about the fact that the Portuguese diaspora is to be found worldwide. Lead singer Inês Santos directs her lyrics towards these overseas Portuguese and tells them that she wants to "embrace" them and talk about their experiences. It was performed 14th following Ireland and preceding Romania. At the close of voting, it finished in 12th place with 36 points. Lyrics Portuguese= Todas as terras do mundo Têm alma de Portugal Onde quer que estejas, onde quer que vás A saudade já lá está Se eu te pudesse abraçar E depois falar contigo Tinha tanta coisa para te contar Meu irmão e meu amigo Caminhar, caminhar Faz-se caminho ao andar Terra mãe e pátria lar Que a distância faz chorar Navegar, navegar Sobre a terra e sobre o mar É preciso acreditar Se eu te pudesse abraçar Em todas as partes do mundo Há gente de Portugal Com saudades de alguém que deixou alguém Do outro lado do mar Se eu te pudesse abraçar E depois falar contigo Tinha tanta coisa para te contar Meu irmão e meu amigo Caminhar, caminhar Faz-se caminho ao andar Terra mãe e pátria lar Que a distância faz chorar Navegar, navegar Sobre a terra e sobre o mar É preciso acreditar Se eu te pudesse abraçar Caminhar, caminhar Faz-se caminho ao andar Terra mãe e pátria lar Que a distância faz chorar Navegar, navegar Sobre a terra e sobre o mar É preciso acreditar Se eu te pudesse abraçar http://diggiloo.net/?1998pt Translation by Filipe Carvalho. |-| Translation= All the lands of the world Have the soul of Portugal Wherever you are, wherever you go The longing is already there If I could embrace you And talk to you after I'd have so much to tell you My brother and my friend Wandering, wandering We cover the distance by walking Motherland and fatherland That distance makes you cry Sailing, sailing Over land and over sea You need to believe If I could embrace you In every part of the world There is a Portuguese Longing for someone who left someone On the other side of the sea If I could embrace you And talk to you after I'd have so much to tell you My brother and my friend Wandering, wandering We cover the distance by walking Motherland and fatherland That distance makes you cry Sailing, sailing Over land and over sea You need to believe If I could embrace you Wandering, wandering We cover the distance by walking Motherland and fatherland That distance makes you cry Sailing, sailing Over land and over sea You need to believe If I could embrace you References Videos Category:Portugal Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1998 Category:20th Century Eurovision